gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 126
Introduction Shinpachi found a letter on the beach and decided to become a pen-pal with the girl who wrote the letter. Plot The Terakada Tsuu Fanclub practice a dance number for Tsuu's concert on a beach but Takachin declares the rehearsal not good enough and to work harder. He sees one of the higher-ranking members missing; another tells him that the sergeant had met a girl and been texting her off to the side. Takachin rants against texting and meeting girls in blog sites, believing them to be filled with liars . The other members counter that the girl that member meet was a Tsuu fan so they should actually expand to include a fangirl division. They are abruptly interrupted by the arrival of Shinpachi, who berates that sergeant on violating the fanclub rules (it is forbidden to talk to females in private) and throws him into the sea as punishment. The frightened members throw their own phones into the ocean and declare that they need no phone to talk to girls before jumping into the sea to proclaim their love of Tsuu. Shinpachi proclaims that exchanging words is useless until he finds a bottle near his feet. The bottle contains a letter asking to be the bottle finder's pen-pal along with a picture showing a young beautiful girl. Shocked, he happily (and hypocritically) accepts. Days later in the Shimura household, Tae asks Gintoki to help figure out what is wrong with Shinpachi. He had stayed in his room for a while, accumulating large amounts of crumpled papers. Gintoki believes that Shinpachi was doing something "adult" in his room, trying to be more independent and tells her what he thinks is going on. Shinpachi was actually trying to write a letter to the girl in the photo with little success. Gintoki confronts Shinpachi and tries giving him a porno magazine and hired some dominatrices for Shinpachi's new "pastime", but Shinpachi corrects him. He states that he didn't want to tell Tae about the letters for fear of her getting upset. Tae then arrives, gives Shinpachi konnyaku gel and noddles with holes in the center along with a bottle of lube, tells him that she will still love him no matter what he becomes, and flees. Shinpachi despairs as thanks to Gintoki, his sister thinks far worse things about him now. Gintoki reads Shinpachi's latest draft and notes how boring and wordy it was. He advises that the teen's response should get to the point and stand out; Shinpachi needs to introduce himself in three sentences and send a photo. The drafts Gintoki offers mainly state that Shinpachi brought a new pair of glasses along with a picture of them; Gintoki admits that the teen's only trait is his glasses even despite embellishing that one statement. Shinpachi berates Gintoki for the insults and asks that they should start again to figure out what to say in the letter. Gintoki instead counters that he was only interested in being the girl's pen pal because of her appearance; the only way to make her interested in writing back is to improve his appearance. Shinpachi does so, dressed like Elvis, but instead, Gintoki decides to take pictures of Shinpachi's glasses in a better backdrop, again reminding his younger friend that his glasses is still the best thing about him. Gintoki decides "Shinpachi"'s perfect backdrop... Sougo, who had arrived asking for Kondou's whereabouts. Sometime later, the girl from the photo runs along the beach to a bespectacled girl revealed to be both her sister and true writer of the letter. The sisters read the response which gives thanks and reveals Shinpachi's name. Unfortunately, the photo that came along with it shows Sougo attacking Shinpachi and the girls mistakenly believe that the captain is Shinpachi. Characters * Takachin * Shimura Shinpachi * Shimura Tae * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Okita Sougo (cameo) * Urara (debut) * Kirara (debut) Category:Episodes